Melinda in Gotham City
by Ashkelm
Summary: Melinda Conroy possède un pouvoir particulier qui l'a conduite à être chassée de chez elle. Perdue, sans avenir, elle se rend à Gotham City et choisit une vie au milieu des malfrats. Une rencontre avec Batman va remettre en question l'idée qu'elle a d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle doit faire du don qu'elle considère comme une malédiction.
1. Introduction : Je suis Melinda Conroy

**Avant-propos : Je ne suis que le créateur que de certains personnages originaux, les autres sont l'oeuvre des divers auteurs qui ont contribué à la mythologie de Batman et sont la propriété de DC Comics. Deux choses à savoir si vous vous lancez dans cette fic :**

**- Batman n'apparaît pas avant la fin du prochain chapitre.**

**- Melinda Conroy, un "Original Character" (OC) ou "Personnage Original" de me création, est l'héroïne (voire le super-héroïne) de l'histoire, aussi est-il normal que l'action soit centrée sur elle et qu'elle soit davantage mise en avant. **

**Cette fanfic est vraiment une détente pour moi, à côté de l'écriture sérieuse d'un roman pensé pour être édité. J'ai toujours vraiment aimé l'univers de Batman, que ce soit le justicier masqué, ses alliés, Gotham City, les méchants aux divers problèmes mentaux, etc. Mais je n'aime pas m'incruster et reprendre des uniquement des personnages existants pour inventer un récit "fanfic", il me faut avoir une activité créative assez importante et ça passe toujours par des OC. Je publie la fic surtout parce que je pense dommage de la laisser végéter sur mon PC, cependant je ne vais pas mentir, je ne suis pas contre qu'elle plaise, et qu'on me le fasse savoir par des reviews, donc n'hésitez pas !**

**L'univers dépeint ici se base sur un mélange des différentes versions de Batman en comics, des jeux vidéos du studio Rocksteady et un peu aussi de la version de Nolan. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

JE SUIS MELINDA CONROY

J'ai lu un jour dans une bande dessinée qu'un être humain ne se définit pas par sa nature mais par ses choix. L'acquis l'emporterait sur l'inné. Mais pour ma part, l'inné m'avait empêché de faire de nombreux choix et ce jusqu'à mes 22 ans lorsque je fus poussée hors de la maison de ma famille par des parents qui craignaient ce dont j'avais hérité à la naissance. Et à l'époque je ne leur donnais pas vraiment tort : je me craignais moi-même.

Pourtant, le destin avait voulu que mon arrivée dans une ville particulière et ma rencontre avec des gens plus que particuliers inverse cette vision que j'avais de moi et de ma « particularité ». Ce n'était pas une évidence en ce qui concernait la ville, loin de là. J'étais désœuvrée, perdue, je ne me voyais pas d'avenir, et par le hasard des voyages en fraude dans divers trains et bus, je m'étais finalement retrouvée à Gotham City. Oh, je savais ce qui m'y attendais, mais lorsque j'avais vu cette destination à la gare routière, j'avais été piquée par la curiosité et mon relatif désespoir m'avait fait oublié toute prudence.

Je me rappelais vaguement de ce que l'on disait de cette ville côtière du New Jersey, en tout cas assez pour savoir qu'elle était mal famée pour ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de vivre dans les quartiers huppés. Mais je m'en moquais, je n'étais pas à ça près. Le jour de mon arrivée – bien que même le jour à Gotham City paraissait toujours extrêmement sombre, je suis parti dans la mauvaise direction et après une dizaine de minutes de marche, je me suis faite agressée par trois hommes mal sapés et puant l'alcool. Je n'étais pas très intéressante niveau butin, je n'avais que mon baladeur MP3, quelques dollars, quelques fringues et quelques barres chocolatées dans mon sac. Mais ça ils ne le savaient pas, et je suppose que j'étais déjà un butin assez satisfaisant en soi.

Je n'étais pas terrorisée. J'avais déjà eu à faire à des voyous, peut-être pas de cette trempe, mais des agresseurs quand même. J'avais également fait face à des flics, ce qui est autrement plus intimidant. J'étais moi-même une délinquante, mais pas du genre vol avec agression. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de faire du mal ou de simplement traumatiser quelqu'un avec une arme, j'étais sûre que j'aurais été rongée par la culpabilité. Ce n'était pas le cas de ces trois types-là.

Je n'étais même pas dans une ruelle. Je marchais dans une rue où la moitié des commerces étaient abandonnés, ou certains bâtiments tombaient en ruines et où les passants étaient rares et furtifs. D'ailleurs, je vis certaines personnes passer sur le trottoir d'en face sans s'arrêter ou sans même prendre leur téléphone. Comment les blâmer ? Jouer les héros était toujours dangereux. Je me demandais avec quoi j'allais m'en sortir, s'ils allaient se contenter de mon vieux sac à dos militaire rapiécé et de son contenu de peu de valeur, ou s'ils allaient demander une compensation en nature.

Et puis l'un d'eux sortit un couteau papillon qu'il manipula dans le vide comme pour m'intimider. Pourtant, même si intérieurement je me forçais à rester calme et rationnelle, je ne cachais pas ma peur, synonyme de soumission. C'était ma chance. J'avais enlevé mes gants dès que je les avais vu arriver vers moi – une des rares situations dans lesquelles mon don se révélait une bénédiction. Aussi lorsqu'il me prit le poignet, je n'eus qu'à me débattre légèrement pour pouvoir poser mes doigts sur sa peau rugueuse et poilue.

C'était un expert en maniement du couteau, il avait travaillé sa technique de toute évidence. A peine l'avais-je touché que des dizaines de techniques et mouvements s'incrustèrent dans mon esprit, ainsi qu'une envie prononcée de coucher avec une femme – frustration sexuelle oblige. L'homme au couteau était un nerveux et se considérait comme un loser en quête permanente de vengeance contre Dieu savait quoi. Je me débattit un peu plus violemment pour me libérer et mordit son poignet pour qu'il lâche son emprise sur son couteau. L'effet de surprise fit le reste et dès que j'eus la lame entre les mains je me mis à leur taillader les vêtements, les bras et la poitrine. Je voyais chaque tentative d'interception m'arriver dessus et je répondais par un coup de couteau. Blessés dans leur chair comme dans leur fierté, les trois truands finirent par partir en m'insultant de tous les noms. Je les regardai partir avec un regard dur, comme si j'avais voulu leur apprendre une leçon sur la vie. Bien sûr, je n'en menais pas large à ce sujet, ma vie ne ressemblait à rien et je pouvais seulement me féliciter d'avoir su utiliser mes foutues mains et d'avoir gardé mon calme. Je pouvais également remercier le sort d'avoir fait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait d'arme à feu.

Je jetai un œil à l'extrémité de chacun de mes doigts, là où se trouvaient ces symboles noirs circulaires étranges apparus dès ma naissance. J'essayais un maximum de ne pas avoir de contacts avec qui que ce soit par ces doigts maudis. Mais j'avais déjà assez expérimenté la chose pour connaître ses effets sans être surprise. Tout s'était bien déroulé, j'avais assuré. Si Gotham City était aussi prometteuse en terme de danger, il était certain que mes doigts allaient se révéler utiles. Je ne demandais qu'une excuse pour m'en servir sans avoir honte et sans repenser aux regards à la fois apeurés et sévères qu'avaient pu avoir mes parents les rares fois où j'avais eu la faiblesse de leur laisser voir que je m'étais servie de cette capacité.

En traînant un peu dans des coins moins glauques et dangereux mais pas non plus très propres, en demandant ici et là à coups de petits sous-entendus, je finis par rencontrer quelqu'un qui pouvait me fournir un petit boulot malhonnête assez pépère : coursière. Travaillant une seule fois pour un type baraqué et moustachu que je jurais être russe et dont je n'ai jamais su le nom, je fis ensuite la rencontre de Chad Rubens. Un peu plus âgé que moi, vêtu de fringues à la mode un peu voyantes mais pas trop, il avait l'avantage d'avoir un visage un peu poupin et un sourire de gentil, ce qui mettait ses interlocuteurs à l'aise, moi la première. Il savait cependant trouver les mots justes pour montrer à ses partenaires commerciaux qu'il ne plaisantait pas dans les affaires. Il versait dans un peu tous les trafics et trouvait parfois les gens pour « récolter » de l'argent et casser les genoux de ceux qui ne se montraient trop radins. Je suis devenue rapidement sa coursière attitrée.

La raison ? Ca n'avait rien à voir avec mon don étrange pour le coup. J'avais le visage même de l'innocence et je tâchais toujours d'avoir l'air assez propre sur moi pour ne pas attirer l'attention des flics : vêtements acceptables et peu voyants, hygiène correcte, pas trop de piercings – j'avais uniquement des boucles d'oreille et un piercing sur le nez, de quoi être passe-partout aussi bien devant les clients de Chad que devant des policiers en civil. J'avais en outre pour seule extravagance une mèche blanche sur le devant et qui symbolisait le blanc dans mon identité, ce don sans origine ou explication.

En plus de mon apparence et de mon attitude discrètes, j'étais une gymnaste confirmée et j'avais développé depuis un temps déjà un certain talent pour trouver des chemins alternatifs. En cela, Gotham était fantastique : entre échelles de secours, murs en briques, enchevêtrement de poutres et autres fils, maisons collées et toits plats, il m'arrivait souvent de prendre de la hauteur pour mener à bien mes missions.

Chad appréciait mon travail et il m'appréciait tout court. Je ne lui avais bien entendu rien dit de mon aptitude spéciale et avait prétendu une hypersensibilité des mains bidon pour justifier le port quasi-permanent de mes gants. Il m'avait avoué me trouver trop intelligente pour faire le travail que je faisais tout en reconnaissant qu'il aurait eu du mal à se passer moi. J'étais sûrement plus maline que les filles qui passaient dans son lit ou qu'il trimballait avec lui dans les clubs, j'étais même sûrement plus intelligente ou cultivée que lui, mais ce n'était pas un défaut de QI qui m'avait conduit dans ce milieu. Je n'avais aucune considération pour une société qui n'avait vu en moi qu'une sorte de curiosité effrayante. Dans ma ville natale, petite bourgade du Middle West, les médecins, les profs, les autres élèves et leurs parents et surtout mes propres parents n'avaient jamais eu une opinion très haute de ma personne. Ce que je pouvais faire, tout le monde ou presque le savait mais personne n'avait prévenu de journaliste ou de télé, ça ferait jaser et le patelin voulait rester loin de tout ça. Alors on essayait de ne pas trop évoquer le problème tout en me jetant souvent des regards craintifs ou réprobateurs. Peut-être avaient-ils d'ailleurs crains que je n'utilise mon don pour leur faire du mal s'ils prévenaient des gens d'ailleurs.

Alors ici, à Gotham, où je recommençais à zéro après avoir détruit moi-même une vie déjà en branle dans la région d'où je venais, où j'avais trouvé un logeur-protecteur qui en plus de ça me payait, où je pouvais mettre à profit mes quelques talents tout en gardant secret le plus grand d'entre tous, où je pouvais me sentir vivante et libre, aidée par le sentiment de défiance envers les pouvoirs établis, j'étais heureuse.

Jusqu'au jour où je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Batman.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est une introduction du personnage principal comme son nom l'indique. les chapitres à venir seront deux fois plus long, voire davantage. J'espère que cette mise en bouche aura titillé votre curiosité !**


	2. Main contre Joue

**J'ai connu le personnage de Batman bien avant de découvrir le microcosme qui compose l'univers DC, notamment au travers du dessin animé des années 90 qui a mal vieilli graphiquement mais dont les histoires restent sombres et classes. Pour moi, Batman est un héros qui se suffit à lui-même, avec sa ville et ses grands méchants. La ville de Gotham et ses différents lieux clés, la psychologie du chevalier noir et celle des nombreux antagonistes ont de quoi entretenir une foule d'histoire et n'a selon moi rien à envier à quelque autre lieu de vie de héros DC.**

* * *

MAIN CONTRE JOUE

Je sortais de la douche, détendue par l'écoulement de l'eau chaude et son clapotis sur le sol de la grande salle de bain de Chad. C'était une pièce entièrement recouverte d'un carrelage turquoise sûrement assez cher avec plusieurs douches murales plus ou moins grandes selon qu'on souhaitait y être seul ou à deux. Je n'avais jamais eu de mauvaise surprise avec Chad. Jamais il ne s'était invité dans ma douche, et bien que je ne pouvais l'affirmer avec certitude, il me semblait qu'il ne m'avait jamais matée alors que j'étais nue.

Il faut dire que j'étais vraiment différente des autres femmes qui fréquentaient Chad. Elles étaient souvent peu malines et sortaient avec lui soit pour le sexe, soit pour l'argent, soit même pour la drogue. Il ne les gardait jamais longtemps auprès d'elle et c'était sans doute le seul aspect de sa vie que je supportais mal et sur lequel je m'efforçais de fermer les yeux. Les poufiasses de passage, lorsqu'elles me voyaient, me regardaient de haut, se demandant si j'étais juste une petite paumée, un membre de sa famille ou une de ses employées. J'étais un peu des trois en fait.

J'évitais de leur parler et même de les croiser. J'avais beau me considérer comme une désœuvrée, je conservais quand même la satisfaction de ne pas avoir touché le fond en vendant mon corps d'une manière ou d'une autre. Chad semblait respecter cela – ou je ne l'intéressais pas du tout, sexuellement parlant. Il était gentil, rieur, s'inquiétait que je rentre saine et sauve de chacune de mes missions, évitait de me confier des tâches trop périlleuses et m'entretenait en échange de mes services, en plus de me payer.

Je semblais avoir trouvé un équilibre, en somme. Enroulée dans ma serviette, je partis m'habiller dans la chambre que Chad m'avait réservée dans son appartement ultra-sécurisé d'un quartier pas du tout sécurisé de Gotham. Il y avait des gardes devant la porte, en bas de l'immeuble et parfois un autre dans la maison. Je m'habillais comme à mon habitude : en haut quelque chose de noir, en bas un jean de couleur sombre, de bonnes tennis pour accomplir mon travail et mes fidèles gants en cuir. Chad m'avait prévenue que j'allais avoir une mission ce soir-là, et ça allait me faire du bien. Je m'étais rendue compte la veille que c'était l'anniversaire de mon petit frère Gary qui avait désormais 11 ans.

Si mes parents ne l'avaient pas retourné contre moi, il devait se demander où je me trouvais en ce moment-même et pourquoi je ne lui faisais pas un petit dessin comme chaque année depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Je voulais éviter de penser aux quelques bonheurs de ma vie passée que j'avais perdu en étant chassée de la maison qui m'avait vu naître.

Je passai un moment devant l'écran géant du salon à zapper, passant systématiquement tout ce qui était informations. J'évitais soigneusement de quitter le petit monde dans lequel j'étais entrée, me contentant des grosses nouvelles que je glanais en laissant traîner mon oreille. Souvent, il s'agissait de politique, municipale, nationale ou mondiale, mais on parlait aussi beaucoup du célèbre justicier masqué, Batman, le chevalier noir. Je m'étais informée un minimum sur cet homme et en avait conclu que j'étais un fretin trop menu pour être sa cible. J'étais juste une jeune fille courant entre les toits, rien de bien méchant. Il était cependant certain que le justicier nocturne faisait trembler les eaux dans lesquelles je naviguais.

Je choisis finalement de regarder une émission sur la différence entre petites villes de campagne et grandes cités : un amoncellement de clichés, illustré par la bourgade de Smallville et la gigantesque Métropolis, mais j'avais l'occasion de voir des paysages quelque peu familiers et ça me suffisait. Je n'avais pas eu de mal à m'habituer à l'absence d'horizon et au décor de brique, de béton et de bitume. Mais le grand air me manquait quand même un peu – encore une chose que mon petit boulot arrangeait lorsque je profitais de l'espace que me donnaient les toits.

Chad finit par rentrer, seul pour une fois. Il portait une chemise pourpre et un pantalon en lin noir. Des habits de détente, il avait dû trainer tout l'après-midi avec ses contacts du milieu.

« Hey, ma belle ! Comment tu te sens ? Prête pour une petite course ?

Je lui adressai un sourire en coin. Il ne m'aurait pas forcée si j'avais dit que non.

– Un peu, ouais ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Une adresse habituelle ?

– Non, mais des habitués oui. Les frères Huxley.

– Ah oui, un petit truc tranquille. Et pourquoi je ne me rends pas dans leur bar, pour une fois ?

– Je crois qu'ils se cachent plus ou moins. Je leur ai obtenu un petit quelque chose pour leur consommation personnelle. Comme d'habitude, ne touche pas à la marchandise, surtout qu'ils s'en rendront compte.

– Tu pourrais arrêter de me le répéter à chaque fois ? Est-ce que tu m'as vu un seul jour toucher à cette merde ?

– Oh ! Ma belle, c'est pas une façon de qualifier la marchandise !

– Je ne compte pas mentir sur ce que j'en pense. Et j'ai vu ce que ça fait sur certaines des femmes que tu ramènes ici, c'est pas glorieux. Et ça laisse souvent des saloperies dans les toilettes.

Chad éclata de rire et croisa les bras.

– Tu t'entends parler, dis ? On croirait que t'es ma femme.

– Comment pourrais-je vouloir d'un voyou fainéant comme toi, raillai-je avec bonne humeur. Tu ferais un très mauvais mari.

Nous nous lancions souvent des vannes en toute amitié, lui parce que ça faisait partie de son attitude, et moi parce qu'il était la seule personne avec laquelle je me sentais à l'aise dans cette ville.

– J'ai de l'argent, j'ai la classe et j'ai une hygiène impeccable. Le mari parfait, je dirais, moi.

– Mouais, je préfère aller gambader dehors avec une cargaison de plusieurs milliers de dollars plutôt que d'entendre ça, je crois.

– T'es trop dure avec moi, poup-

Il s'arrêta alors que je le fusillai du regard. Il pouvait appeler n'importe laquelle de ses pétasses « poupée », mais je refusais qu'il me désigne par ce sobriquet. J'avais une certaine fierté et Chad le savait. Il faisait attention de ne pas me vexer.

– C'est sorti tout seul.

– Je me doute, dis-je en plissant les yeux. Alors, tu me le files ce colis ? »

Je lui fis volontairement la tête. J'aimais parfois l'embarrasser en donnant l'impression que j'étais prête à partir de chez lui. Il n'aurait jamais laissé partir sa meilleure coursière, ceci dit. J'osais espérer qu'en plus, il ne m'aurait pas laissée partir tout simplement parce qu'il m'appréciait.

Je pris le paquet en forme de pavé enveloppé dans du papier kraft et le mis dans un de mes sac à dos . Tous possédaient une sangle sur le devant permettant de rejoindre les deux bretelles ainsi que plus bas une autre sangle faisant office de ceinture. Ainsi, je pouvais courir et sauter sans sentir le mouvement de balancier. Je choisissais alors le sac à dos dont la taille correspondait le mieux à la taille du colis. J'y insérai également une bombe lacrymogène, sécurité plus qu'utile, avant d'accrocher à la ceinture de mon pantalon l'étui de mon couteau à cran d'arrêt ainsi que celui d'une petite lampe de poche. On était jamais trop prudent dans ce métier. Chad me donna l'adresse alors que je mettais à mon poignet un petit GPS basique mais léger, serti dans un bracelet. J'observai un moment les coins par lesquels j'allais passer puis décidai de passer par les toits au-dessus de l'immeuble de Chad.

Je lui fis une bise avant de partir, signe que je ne lui en voulais pas du tout pour son erreur de langage. Il semblait rassuré. Puis je me mis en course.

Après un moment à gambader sur les toits, je fus contrainte de descendre une gouttière pour passer par les petites ruelles. J'esquivai quelques paumés et d'autres SDF qui n'essayèrent même pas de me stopper. Certains d'entre eux savaient qui j'étais, aussi ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à m'intercepter. D'autres étaient assez surpris par la vue d'une jeune femme courant à travers des rues mal famées. Pour rejoindre l'entrepôt indiqué sur mon GPS, je pouvais choisir la voie la plus courte et courir le long d'un quartier anciennement portuaire et désormais abandonné à des drogués et des trafiquants de toutes sortes.

Je n'avais pas une haute estime de toutes ces petites frappes à moitié défoncées. Même si certains des aspects du business de Chad et certaines de ses habitudes m'énervaient, j'estimais qu'il était un exemple dans le métier. J'avais été absorbée par toute cette économie parallèle et je n'avais plus qu'elle comme référentiel. Et dans cette économie, Chad Rubens était respecté et lui-même respectait les règles. Mais dans le quartier de l'ancien port, en particulier près du quai n°6, le mot « respect » n'avait même pas de sens. La police n'y venait jamais. Les cadavres devaient s'y entasser, lorsqu'on ne les jetait pas à la mer.

Je décidai finalement de prendre un chemin alternatif, plus court, mais plus dangereux pour moi : j'entrais dans les quartiers plus respectables, il y avait donc plus de chance que la police me tombe dessus. Or j'eus de la chance, les quelques policiers que je croisai me prirent pour une jeune étudiante en retard pour ses cours du soir ou autre chose du genre. Après avoir traversé le quartier commerçant, rempli de restaurants en tout genre, j'eus le loisir d'entrer dans un des vieux quartiers de Gotham, où chaque rue semble sortie d'un polar des années 50, avec de vieux bâtiments en briques conservés et des grattent-ciel aux murs sculptés. Je ralentis un peu la cadence, profitant de la vue de ces bâtiments d'un autre temps. Quelques quartiers seulement avaient subi une certaine reconstruction et collaient à des standards modernes, la plupart des autres témoignaient du passé de Gotham City. Entre deux immeubles, je pus voir le bâtiment de Wayne Industries, fantastique gratte-ciel surplombant tout Gotham. Je savais bien évidemment qui était Bruce Wayne, le célèbre philanthrope un peu volage et fantasque mais respecté. J'aimais l'idée d'un milliardaire playboy un peu moins coincé que tous les autres businessmen.

Je rentrai finalement dans un quartier assez désert la nuit, rempli d'entrepôts et autres bâtiments industriels. Il était déjà plus difficile de traverser les toits aussi optai-je pour une course à travers les ruelles de maintenance et les allées de livraison désertes. Tout se déroulait plutôt bien, je n'entendais pas grand-chose, tout au plus quelques véhicules qui passaient au loin. Une fois chez les frères Huxley, j'allais être tranquille. Ils pouvaient faire preuve d'une extrême galanterie, quand ils n'étaient pas en train de s'engueuler avec le nez enfariné. Je finis par arriver dans la rue qui allait me conduire à ce que je constatais être une usine au toit crénelé avec de larges cheminées. Je voyais dans le bâtiment 100 mètres devant moi des lumières allumées. Je ralentis mon rythme, contente d'être arrivée après cette petite heure de course. J'espérais qu'il y allait avoir dans le bâtiment une douche ou de quoi se verser de l'eau dessus en tout intimité, car j'étais pas mal en sueur après ma course.

Toujours avec prudence, je m'approchai du bâtiment et finit par repérer une entrée dans le mur d'enceinte. Depuis celle-ci, j'aperçus une porte en métal gardée par deux gorilles en manteau. J'avais ma technique pour approcher les faire-valoir. Levant directement les mains en l'air, j'attendis qu'ils me voient pour parler fort sans toutefois crier.

« Je suis la coursière. J'ai un colis. Je suis la coursière.

Ne jamais dire ce qu'on avait dans le sac. Ne jamais citer le destinataire. Deux règles essentielles. Les choses étaient la plupart du temps bien huilées en amont et j'étais directement amenée devant le client. Aussi valait-il mieux rester le plus vague possible. Les gorilles avaient été apparemment prévenus. Ils baissèrent assez vite les pistolets qu'ils avaient pointé sur moi. Etre menacée d'une arme est une expérience jamais agréable et assez traumatisante la première fois. Mais personnellement, aucune arme n'était restée bien longtemps braquée sur moi. J'étais désormais habituée.

– OK, dit un des hommes de main avec un accent italien prononcé, tu peux rentrer.

– Tu vérifies même pas qui c'est ? se plaignit son collègue.

– C'est la petite Mel, l'hirondelle de Rubens. Elle est cool, pro même. Vas-y petite, fais pas attention, c'est un nouveau.

J'acquiesçai dans un petit sourire à l'attention de celui qui m'avait présentée. Je ne me souvenais absolument pas de lui, mais je ne le lui fis pas savoir. C'était triste à dire, mais une bonne partie des hommes de main se ressemblaient pour moi. J'entrai dans le bâtiment, suivant un court couloir avant d'atteindre un grand hangar dans lequel était aménagé un dortoir et un salon à même le béton. L'endroit était surveillé par une dizaine d'hommes de main.

Les frères Huxley, assis dans des fauteuils face à face, discutaient avec animation. Non loin d'eux sur une table, une paille et des rails de coke. Je ne pus réprimer une moue d'agacement. Je détestais les clients shootés. Heureusement pour moi, les Huxley tenaient assez bien leur dose. Harry, le plus jeune, se leva pour me saluer avec une joie qui semblait assez forcée.

– Ah mais c'est le petit prodige de Chad. Ca va ma belle ?

– Très bien, Harry. Harvey, bonjour.

Le plus âgé et le plus baraqué des frères me salua à son tour. Je déballai mon sac à dos tout en demandant :

– Il y a une salle de bain décente ici ? Je viens de faire une longue course.

– Oui, oui, dans le fond, tu peux y aller – après nous avoir donné le colis.

– Bien entendu…

Je lui tendis le pavé couvert de kraft et sans même le regarder l'ouvrir, je me dirigeai vers la porte du fond tout en envoyant un SMS à Chad lui indiquant que la livraison était effectuée, comme il l'exigeait – je ne parvenais pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi ou si c'était pour avoir une gestion de son business en temps réel. La salle de bain était en fait des toilettes un peu miteuses mais dont l'eau du robinet semblait claire. Je me passai de l'eau sur la figure en profitant de la sensation du travail bien fait lorsque j'entendis soudain une explosion au dehors puis des coups de feu. Je fus paniquée l'espace d'un instant : c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais mêlée à une fusillade. J'imaginai rapidement les scénarios possibles : c'était peut-être la police ? Non, pas avec une pareille explosion. C'était peut-être un gang rival ? Oui, ça c'était plausible. Dans tous les cas, je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. Je ne _devais _ pas m'en mêler.

J'avais déjà été en danger de mort, ce n'était pas ça qui m'effrayait, mais plutôt le fait que j'allais être prise dans un feu croisé sans arme sinon un couteau – je ne savais d'ailleurs pas vraiment me servir d'une arme à feu, même de poing. J'ouvris légèrement la porte de la salle de bain pour estimer la situation au dehors. Les toilettes étaient situées dans une salle à l'intérieur du hangar, aussi j'étais dans un coin et la bataille se déroulait sur la droite de la porte avec au fond un trou béant dans la tôle du bâtiment. Les frères Huxley étaient planqués derrière les caisses qui avaient jadis servi à constituer une table et tiraient à tout va de l'autre côté des caisses. Je n'avais pas de particulière empathie pour ces deux trafiquants, aussi ne pensai-je qu'à une chose : m'enfuir. Cependant, Harry, en rechargeant son arme automatique, me vit et m'ordonna d'approcher avec un air inquiet. Il semblait avoir surveillé les toilettes. Inspirant à fond, je me forçai à oublier les impacts de balle qui se perdaient sur mes flancs et me ruai dos baissé vers la cachette des frères. Une grenade explosa quelque part devant moi alors que je me casai entre les deux dealers.

– On peut dire que tu es un oiseau de mauvaise augure, l'hirondelle, ironisa Harvey de sa voix gutturale.

Je cherchai un moment mes mots, mais je ne vis pas d'autre solution que l'honnêteté.

– Ce bordel ne concerne que vous, il faut que je me tire de là.

Je sentis le regard des deux frères se poser sur moi. Ils étaient peut-être déçus ou énervés par une telle réponse, mais je n'allais pas leur proposer mon aide pour se défendre. Harry finit par dire :

– Tu as raison, tu as fait ton job et tu n'es sûrement pas une bonne porte-flingue. Tu as de la chance, nous on est coupés de la sortie, mais regarde sur ta droite derrière l'étagère.

Je suivis l'index qu'il me tendit et découvrit une petite échelle qui grimpait le long du mur du bâtiment et semblait donner directement sur le toit. Ce n'était pas extra, mais même si j'y étais bloquée, les vainqueurs à venir de la fusillade ne viendraient pas m'y chercher. Avant de me ruer vers cette sortie improvisée, je restai un moment la bouche ouverte puis m'écriai :

– Bonne chance, j'espère vous avoir de nouveau comme client !

Puis je pris mes jambes à mon coup, accompagnée des deux rires très différents des frères Huxley. En vérité, je me moquais de les revoir. Ils me sortaient de ce pétrin, mais c'était leur faute si j'y étais. Je ne sentais pas les balles fuser autour de moi, mais j'entendais des impacts tout autour. Je n'y fis pas attention, focalisée sur l'échelle. Arrivée devant celle-ci, je retirai et rangeai mes gants afin d'avoir une meilleur adhérence aux barreaux. L'échelle était plongée dans la pénombre et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle je ne fus pas la cible de tirs lorsque je me mis à la monter.

La trappe en haut de l'échelle ne me résista pas et je sortis, inspirant à fond l'air frais de la liberté et de la sécurité. Je regardai autour du hangar : il n'y avait qu'un bâtiment adjacent, mais celui-ci était composé de plusieurs niveaux de toits aux hauteurs différents, aussi m'y dirigeai-je.

Lorsque j'atterris sur le gravier du premier toit après un saut de deux mètres de large, je crus être tranquille. Mais ce fut avant qu'une ombre indistincte n'apparaisse au-dessus du toit devant moi et se concrétisa lorsqu'un homme vêtu d'une ample cape et d'un capuchon à oreilles de chauve-souris se posa devant moi. Il avait plané depuis un immeuble plus haut de l'autre côté d'une rue, ou du moins je l'imaginais. Dès que je le vis, je ne pus retenir un juron, ce que je regrettai aussitôt. Je venais de lui indiquer que ma rencontre avec lui m'embêtait. Il y eut un moment pendant lequel sa silhouette resta immobile je fis de même. Puis finalement, une voix grave s'adressa à moi :

– Tu es l'une d'entre eux ?

– Je ne suis qu'un livreur ! déclarai-je aussitôt. J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est tout. Ceux qui vous intéressent sont là-bas, dans ce hangar !

J'étais en panique. Batman était impressionnant : je faisais face à une ombre intimidante à la voix sinistre que je savais capable de me mettre à terre avec de nombreux gadgets. Je ne cessais de me répéter que j'étais trop peu importante pour lui, mais je n'en savais en fait rien. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il se rapprocha de moi d'un pas rapide.

– Tu viens donc de là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu transportais ? Répond !

– J'en sais rien, je ne demande pas !

– Tu as forcément une idée ! Ne me fait pas perdre patience…

– De… De la drogue, sûrement…

– Bon, alors tu vas pouvoir me donner toute ta liste de clients et toutes tes adresses.

J'étais stupide de me croire sans importance. Certes mon « casier » n'était pas lourd, mais j'étais une mine d'information. Je le réalisai alors qu'il se postai devant moi. Je vis ses yeux sans émotion me jauger alors qu'il poursuivait :

– Mais je dois d'abord m'occuper de tes clients avant. Alors tu vas me laisser t'attacher, et on parlera ensuite, d'accord ?

Il voulait faire les choses calmement. Je n'avais pas le choix, et je n'imaginais pas une seconde tenir tête à Batman. Je me tournai et lui présentai mes poignets. Je l'entendis tendre et dérouler du fil puis il m'attacha les mains avant de s'attaquer à mes chevilles. Puis je sentis mon corps être soulevé. Dans la manœuvre, il se produisit la chose qui changea absolument tout : ma main effleura la peau de sa joue, une des rares parties de son anatomie exposée à l'air libre.

En une fraction de seconde, la vie que j'avais commencé à installer n'était plus. J'allais basculer dans un tout autre monde. Car dès lors, je sus qui était Batman.

* * *

**J'ai voulu ancrer Melinda dans une vie de Gotham assez "Nolanesque", plutôt réaliste... Mais je n'oublie pas d'où vient Batman à l'origine...**


End file.
